When underground hydrocarbon reservoirs are produced by conventional methods, production declines as the reservoir is produced. The rate of decline of a particular reservoir depends on the geologic type of reservoir (limestone, sandstone, chalk, etc.) and the physical structure of the reservoir (its porosity, permeability, etc.). Abnormal production decline occurs when the well drilled into the reservoir experiences flow-inhibiting scale and corrosion problems or when oil-water emulsions and/or entrained gases occur in the reservoir.
Various treatments have been used to stimulate production from reservoirs experiencing the above described problems. Steam injection, hot oiling and flushing the wellbore with certain chemicals, if successful, treat only the wellbore and must be periodically repeated to maintain economically satisfactory production. When the stimulation treatments cost more than the resulting production, the well becomes uneconomic and is abandoned.